Yu Gi Oh NC (New Charmers)
by Storychan
Summary: After Yugi, Jaden, and Yusei, a fourth hero's adventure begins. And this time it's a girl! We all know that Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl turned out to be actual Ancient Egyptian people, Mahad and Mana. But what if they weren't the only ones? What if Lyna the Light Charmer wasn't just a card, but an ancient mage? And what if, like Yami guided Yugi, she returns to guide Chara
1. Chapter 1

**Yu-gi-oh NC**

**(New Charmers!)**

**Disclaimer: This is a collaboration with my friend IRL. Chara belongs to her. Also, Yu Gi Oh, the Charmers, Magicat, Magidog, and all the cards featured herein are not owned by me. They're owned by Kazuki Takahashi. **

_We all know the story of the Pharoah Atem and his sorcerers, Mahad and Mana, who would become Dark Magician and Dark Magician Girl. But what if they weren't the only spellcaster cards to have an ancient past? Lyna the Light Charmer and the rest of the Charmer series (Wynn the Wind Charmer, Aussa the Earth Charmer, Hiita the Fire Charmer, Eria The Water Charmer, and Dharc The Dark Charmer) were never just cards. They were powerful mages in Ancient Egypt who made sure the balance of elements was maintained in all the Shadow Games that were played._

_And just like Pharoah Atem returned as a guide to Yugi Motou, the Charmers return today to guide a new group of friends who must save the world..._

"I'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlate!" cried Chara Yukami, racing down the street to New Domino City's famous Duel Academy. _I don't WANNA go to class, _she thought, _but my dad is the sensei so I know that if I'm not there when he takes roll, I'm dead! _

Her trusty duel spirit, Magicat, appeared by her side, along with its twin, Magidog.

_Your fault for not getting up on time_, Magicat meowed.

_Lighten up, Magicat_, Magidog barked. _It's not like she needs that much more education in dueling anyway. _

_Oh yeah? _Magicat hissed. _Then why hasn't she ever entered a single tournament?_

"Will you SHUT UP?" Chara cried, not realizing she'd said it out loud...or that she was about to run head-first into someone walking by!

"Did you just tell me to shut up?" said that someone, turning, before getting smacked into by Chara's wayward head!

Chara fell to her butt in pain. "Owwwww!" she cried. Then, blinking, she looked up to see who it was she'd smacked into.

"Uh...um...sorry...I...I wasn't talking to you!" she stammered. _How am I supposed to explain that I was yelling at an invisible talking cat and dog that only I can see? _

"There's nobody else here..." the stranger protested. For the first time, Chara actually looked at him. He was a guy around her own age in the untucked uniform jacket of a deliquent. And he was..._cute_.

_Aaaand now he thinks I'm insane. _Chara sighed to herself. Then, she thought of a lie.

"I was talking on the phone," she explained. "To a rival duelist."

"You're...a duelist?" the handsome stranger replied, surprised.

"I may not look like it," Chara grinned, nodding, "but I can put up a pretty good fight!"

"Hmm," the stranger smirked. "Interesting." He pulled something out of his coat pocket. A slip of paper. He handed it to Chara. "In that case," he said, "maybe you could survive this."

Chara read the paper he'd given her. It said _New Domino Classic Tournament - Admit One_!

Was this...a ticket to enter the competition?!

"W-wha..." Chara stammered in shock. _There's no way I could win that! The best duelists in town will be at that thing!_

_But, _she considered. _It might prove to Dad that just because I'm not acing his class, it doesn't mean I can't be a pro duelist! _

The stranger stood, and before walking away, said, "Hope you last long enough to face me."

Chara stood herself, and realized: _Wait...does that mean he'll be in the tournament? I'll have to duel him?_

But before she could protest, the stranger was gone.

(0) (0) (0)

By the time Chara made it to the Academy after that, her father's class was over. She knew she'd have to deal with his wrath later, but for now she headed to the room of her best friend, Kazemi Tatsumaki.

"Chacchan!" Kazemi cried as soon as Chara entered the room. "Y-you missed Yukami-sensei's class! A-a-are you sick?"

Their other friend, Jimen Nadare, the smartest guy in their class, sighed, "No, Kaz. Chara's never sick...she's just late. You'd think she'd be a straight-A student, being the professor's daughter, but _no_...I'm going to wind up doing her homework for her...again."

"Sorry, Jimen," Chara sighed, before explaining, "But you'll never guess what happened to me as I was running here!"

She then showed them the ticket that the stranger had given her.

Kazemi and Jimen's eyes widened.

"T-the New Domino Classic?" Kazemi cried. "That's the most exclusive tournament in the city!"

"Even I didn't qualify," Jimen agreed. "And my duel test scores are the best in the Academy."

"Who gave this to you, Chara?" Kazemi asked.

"I...I don't know his name," Chara admitted. _Darn, I should've asked that! I don't know if I'll see him again..._

But then, she did, in a place she never expected. On the cover of the issue of _Duel Star _magazine Jimen was reading!

"That's him!" she cried. "Right there!"

"What, this guy?" Jimen replied. "Chara, there's no way! That's Higure Tasogare, last year's New Domino Classic champion!"

"WHAAAAAT?" Chara cried.

"You didn't recognize him?" Kazemi sighed. "Chara, he's got to be the most famous duelist to date."

"Well," Jimen sighed. "I guess I'm not surprised...since she's skipped dueling history class every day this month."

"B-b-but Chara," Kazemi continued. "He _talked _to you? The famous Higure-sama invited _you _to this year's tournament?"

"Y-yeah," Chara nodded, but internally she wondered, _Why WOULD such a big celebrity choose me? I'm just a flunk!_

"Well, you're going to enter, right?" Jimen demanded. "Chara, this is one of the most exclusive tournaments ever! When are you going to get another chance like this?"

"I don't know," Chara frowned. "Do you think I even have a shot at getting past the first round?"

Kazemi replied, "Well, you usually beat everybody else when we duel in class..."

"Even me," Jimen grinned.

Magicat and Magidog, for once, agreed on something, urging Chara, _Go for it!_

"O-Ok," Chara decided. "Time to shine! I'll do it! I'll enter the tournament!"

_I don't know that I'll win, _she thought. _But at least I have to try. After all, Kazemi and Jimen will be right behind me, cheering me on._

_And if I do make it to the finals...I'll get to duel Higure. I'll get to see him again. _


	2. Chapter 2 - Chara vs The Water Duelist!

Yu Gi Oh NC, Chapter 2

**Storychan: Wow! This chapter wound up being suuuper long - over 3,000 words! But so much happens this time around…..Chara find Lyna's sun charm (the equivalent of Yugi's Millenium Puzzle!) and has her first duel! It's against a fellow New Charmer….we're not going to say which Charmer Mizuko is based on yet, but see if you can guess! :P **

**We made sure to drop plenty of hints about that, and about the fact that Lyna is rising within Chara….. But Lyna won't directly appear for a couple more chapters. **

**Who will win this duel? You'll have to read to find out…..it's the most detailed duel scene I'ev ever written! Al l the cards and their effects and stats featured herein are 100% real. But….they and Yu Gi Oh aren't mine….they're Kazuki Takahashi's! Anyway, enjoy and please review! **

**TheAuthorChara (my friend and collaborator): Notice that Higure gets REALLY into this duel…..that's a sign of things to come for those two ;) **

**And I'm drawing art of Chara and Higure….they should be on DeviantArt by later tonight! Look for the links on Storychan's profile!**

Chara Yukami sighed, walking home from another long day at school. After missing her father's class, she'd known she'd have to work extra hard to have any hope of him letting her out of class tomorrow to go to the tournament , so she'd tried to pay extra attention and crammed with Jimen and Kazemi the rest of the day. Despite the fact that getting Father's permission would be a longshot, Magicat and Magidog were arguing already about strategies and plays . She envied their optimism,.

_Do those two ever get along? _she thought while continuing to walk, and wondering what she'd say to her father to make him let her go .

She got so distracted by this that she didn't even notice that she'd travelled down an unfamiliar path, or that a stone was in the middle of it...until her foot dashed the stone and she was sent tumbling down the hill!

_Chara! _cried Magidog and Magicat in unison.

At the bottom of the hill was a large hole - probably the den of some sort of animal - that she couldn't stop herself from falling into. "OWWW!" she complained.

_You ok Chara?_ her two spirits asked, appearing beside her.

Chara nodded, but then noticed a strange ray of light glittering peculiarly from a stone mere inches from where she had landed.

_Thats odd..._ she thought before crawling toward it with Magicat and Magidog behind her.

When she got to it, she saw a small sun charm - almost like a crest - on a dainty scarf... just lying their as if it was waiting for her. "You guys have any idea where this could have come from?" she asked her duel spirit friends .

They both shook their heads, _I don't know, _Magicat admitted. _But there is a lot of energy coming from it... _. Magidog sniffed the charm, _Can't tell where its from either... _He barked, _but its definitely got an unsusual scent..._

Chara sighed, "Well... nothing we can do about it now... lets go . If we're late Dad will be even LESS likely to let us go to the tournament tomorrow " she said putting the charm in her coat pocket before getting out of the hole and began to walk home.

(0)(0)(0)

As expected, Chara's father DEFINITELY didn't want to let her go to the New Domino Classic!

"You miss my class today," he growled, "and you expect me to let you miss another just so you can go gallivanting off to some tournament that you won't even win?"

"B-but what if I do win?" Chara protested. "This is the opportunity of a lifetime, Dad! And what am I in dueling class for if not so that I can duel?"

"You're not ready, Chara," her father argued.

"If I win, will it prove to you that I am?" she pleaded.

Her father blinked. "You're serious about this?"

"More than anything!" Chara exclaimed.

"Very well," her father, shockinglly, agreed. "If you win, you will no longer have to attend my Intermediate Dueling class anymore."

"Really?! Thank you thank you!"

"But," her father added, smirking, "If you lose, Chara, I'll make you retake Dueling 101! I'll make sure you're sent back a grade!"

"A...a whole grade?" Chara gulped.

Her father nodded, obviously thinking that this threat would change her mind.

But her determination to face Higure in the finals was just too strong.

"Well," she decided, "I guess I will just have to win!"

(0)(0)(0)

When Chara woke up the next morning she felt a strange sensation around her neck. She realized that she was somehow wearing the sun charm she'd found the previous day!

_But I don't remember putting it on, _she thought to herself , confused.

She tried to yank it off , but to no avail: it was stuck tight to her neck abnd would not come off!

"Maybe I could cut it?" she wondered.

_No time_, Magicat warned. _The tournament starts in an hour! _

"WHAAAAAT?" Chara cried. "I'mlateI'mlateI'mlateI'mlate - AGAIN!"

(0)(0)(0)

Chara, panting, finally reached the outside of the arena with her ticket in hand, _I can't believe it!_

_I'm actually about to compete in the New Domino Classic! _

, _My thoughts exactly... _Magicat meowed.

Magidog smiled, _Your going to do great! I bet you'll even beat Higure!_

Chara smiled, she doubted it but it was nice to feel them around her. As soon as she entered the arena, she grew more and more anxious and excited. Suddenly she heard Higure's voice from a monitor above them.

_He's the announcer too? _

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Its time for The New Domino City Classic Tournament to begin!" He cried, causing the audience to roar like crazy for their reigning champ.

Higure then announced, "By random selection, it has been decided that the preliminary battles will be between Kasai Yogan vs Kilarus Netxra, and Mizuko Kozui vs Chara Yukami!"

Chara gulped, she would battle after Kasai and Kilarus... then she needed to prove herself to keep moving forward.

The first battle was intense, but in the end Kasai won... no crushed... Kilarus.

Chara began to think with her two guides beside her, _Ok guys! This is it! Lets go do this!_ she thought to them while stepping onto the arena platform. She then saw Mizuko on the other side, she wore one of the LONGEST , bluest ponytails ever seen, while wearing a leather jacket and the aura of a tough girl.

Mizuko smirked while pulling out her duel disk, "Hate to make you lose the first round, but there's no way I'm going to lose!" she yelled preparing herself to start.

Chara smiled and responded after putting her duel disk on, "Well then, guess its time for me to shine and prove to the world what I've got!"

Higure's voice spoke, "Let the battle begin!"

The mysterious Mizuko girl had the first turn.

"I summon Gigobyte!" she announced. "In defense mode!" A cute little green dinosaur appeared on the field. It was only a Level 1 monster: Mizuko was obviously saving her more powerful cards for later.

_It only has 300 defense points, _Chara noted. _A Level 2 monster should take care of it. _

She drew a card, and found just the monster she had in mind. She grinned.

"I summon Happy Lover, in attack mode!" she cried. Out popped a little winged fuzzball of a monster with a heart on its head.

"Cute!" cried several women in the audience.

_I'll have to wait another turn before it can use its Heart Ray on Gigobyte. _Chara realized. So she ended her turn.

As she did, however, she felt the strangest sense of déjà vu: As if Happy Lover and Gigobyte had faced off before.

_But that's impossible, _Chara considered. _I've never seen Gigobyte or met Mizuko before today. _

Yet as she waited for Mizuko to make her next move, she swore the sun charm she wore was glinting more brightly than usual.

Mizuko, she noticed, wore a charm as well over her cool leather jacket: one in the shape of a drop of water.

_Stop focusing on her necklace! _Magicat scolded.

_You know I hate agreeing with Magicat, _Magidog nodded. _But you really do need to pay attention to what this girl does next, Chara. If she got into the New Domino Classic, she's going to be hard to beat_.

Shaking her head, Chara focused her attention on the hand Mizuko held. She was staring down at it, smirking.

"Nice try, Yukami," she grinned, "But I play Amazon of the Seas, in attack mode!"

A Level 4 blue-haired mermaid splashed onto the field. It had 1300 attack points.

"Next turn," Mizuko cackled, "my Amazon will drown your little powder puff!"

_Oh no! _Chara thought. She quickly looked into her hand to see if she had anything that could spare Happy Lover.

Luckily, she found that she did.

"I play a face down card," she informed Mizuko, "and end my turn."

"Given up already?" Mizuko mocked. "Fine by me! Amazon of the Seas, attack Happy Lover!"

"You've activated my trap card!" Chara smiled. This was the face down she'd just mentioned. "Half Counter!"

"What does Half Counter do?" Mizuko asked.

"Half Counter makes Happy Lover gain attack points," Chara explained, "Equal to half of the attack points your Amazon of the Seas has!"

"Amazon of the Seas has 1300 attack points," Mizuko realized. "So that means…."

"It means Happy Lover gains 650 attack points in addition to the 800 it already has," Chara calculated. "That adds up to 1450 attack points….more than the 1300 your Amazon's got!"

"NO!" Mizuko cried, but it was too late. She couldn't call back Amazon of the Seas' attack. She could only watch as her monster was destroyed.

_Hmmph, _Higure thought from the audience. _Chara Yukami….I guess that's her name….is off to a good start. Glad I gave her that ticket. This may prove amusing. _

Now that Mizuko had attacked, it was Chara's turn again. _I'd better summon a monster in defense mode, _she decided. _To protect my life points. _

In her Draw Phase, she picked up a pretty good one.

"I summon Queen's Knight in defense mode!" she announced. Queen's Knight had 1600 defense points. "Beat that, Mizuko!"

"Oh, I will, Yukami," Mizuko growled, still seething from the destruction of her Amazon. "I summon 7 Colored Fish, in attack mode!"

7 Colored Fish had 1800 attack points. Chara knew that next turn, her Queen's Knight was screwed.

_In the mean time, however, _she thought to herself, _I can do some damage._

"Happy Lover," she commanded, "attack Gigobyte with Heart Ray!"

Gigobyte bit the dust, but as it was in defense mode, Mizuko lost no life points.

_At least that cleared a bit of the way for my next attack, _Chara sighed, and then braced herself for Queen Knight's destruction.

It came swiftly and splashily. Queen's Knight was no match for Mizuko's fish.

"That, Yukami," smirked Mizuko, "is called vengeance."

_Still, my knight was in defense mode, _Chara comforted herself. _So I didn't lose any life. _

_Don't be so wish-washy! _Magidog barked. _I eat fish like that for breakfast! _

"That's it!" Chara realized.

_Wait, what's it? _Magidog replied.

"I summon Magidog!" Chara announced.

"That's cute," snorted Mizuko. "But Magidog only has 1700 attack points."

"Not if I equip my spell card, Elf's Light, to him!" Chara countered.

"What the hell is Elf's Light?" Mizuko replied.

"Elf's Light will raise any Light-type monster's attack points by 400," explained Chara. _It also lowers Magidog's defense by 200, but that doesn't matter. _"So, since Magidog is a Light-type, he'll have enough attack points next turn to catch your fish!"

"I lay a card face down," Mizuko scowled. "And end my turn."

Chara couldn't help but smile. "OK, Magidog!" she commanded. "Time to shine! Attack 7 Colored Fish!"

"You've activated my trap card!" Mizuko laughed. "Mirror Force! Your Magidog is destroyed instead of my 7 Colored Fish – and your Happy Lover, too!"

"Noooo!" Chara wailed. "Magidog!"

_Hello, _Magidog complained invisibly beside her. _I'm still here…..Ouch. That hurt!_

_We'll get her for that, _Magicat hissed.

_But I have no monsters on the field now, _Chara protested.

"You're mine," Mizuko gloated. "7 Colored Fish, attack Chara directly!"

Chara winced as she lost her first 1800 life points. _Now I only have 2200 left. _

_Then you'd better keep them! _Magicat warned.

_You're right, _Chara realized, and drew a card. Her eyes widened. It was a spell card that would really help her out!

"I play Change of Heart!" said Chara, still determined to win – for a chance at dueling Higure, and so that she didn't get sent back to Dueling 101!

"Change of Heart?" repeated Mizuko. "But that…."

"It will let me take control of 7 Colored Fish," Chara smirked. "AKA the only monster you have on the field!"

"But that would mean….."

"That's right, Mizuko," Chara laughed, "I can direct attack you right back, with your own monster!"

And she did, knocking Mizuko down to 2200 and putting them, so far, in a tie.

_Not bad, Yukami, _thought Higure. _Going toe to toe with Kozui, who before now only I could beat. _

On the other side of the field, a realization dawned on Mizuko. She'd have to destroy her own monster to take down Chara.

Luckily, she had a plan on how to do so.

"I summon Abyss Warrior, in attack mode!" she announced. A bipedal whale brandishing two golden tridents appeared on her side of the field.

"But Abyss Warrior only has 1800 attack points," Chara argued. "The same as 7 Colored Fish."

"Not for long," Mizuko said grimly. "I play Shield and Sword, which swaps both Abyss Warrior and 7 Colored Fish's attack points with their defense points!"

"But that would leave 7 Colored Fish with only 800 attack!" Chara realized.

"And Abyss Warrior with 1300," Mizuko agreed. "Which is more than enough! You may have taken my 7 Colored Fish, but I'll take your life points! Abyss Warrior, attack the Fish she stole from me!"

Chara braced herself as 7 Colored Fish was destroyed. It left her with only 1700 life points left….and nothing to defend her.

_That's it, _Chara decided. _Time for me to pull out the big guns!_

"I summon Constellar Algiedi!" she cried. "In attack mode!" Out popped a shining knight-monster in tight armor, drawing impressed gasps from the crowd. Algiedi had 1600 attack points. "And thanks to Algiedi's special ability," she added, "I can summon another Level 4 Constellar monster from my hand!"

She chose Constellar Acubens - another shiny knight, but with crablike orange claws – and placed him defense mode. His defense points were a cool 2000. "And," Chara continued, "Acubens has a special ability, too: He gives Algiedi an extra 500 attack!"

"That would make Algiedi's attack points…." Mizuko attempted to calculate.

"2100!" smiled Chara proudly. "And with that I end my turn!"

Mizuko realized that if she didn't do something, fast, that the Constellars would fry her Abyss Warrior next turn. Luckily for her, she drew just the card that could save her.

"I sacrifice Abyss Warrior," she cried, "to summon Amphibious Beast!"

A creepy gilled lizard monster appeared. It had 2400 attack points.

_Chara, _Magidog warned. _If that thing attacks Algiedi, you'll lose another 300 life points! _

_I know, _Chara sighed, and told Mizuko, "I lay down a face down and end my turn."

Grinning triumphantly, Mizuko cried, "Amphibious Beast! Attack Constellar Algiedi!"

As Magidog had predicted, Chara's life points were knocked down to 1400. "But I have a trap card, Mizuko!"

"Oh?" Mizuko asked, eyes narrowing. "And what would that be?"

"Aegis of Gaia!" Chara replied. "It raises my life points by 3000!"

"What?" Mizuko cried in disbelief. "But that would give you…"

"That's right," Chara giggled. "4400!"

The audience gasped again.

_Now that, _Higure thought, _was impressive. Especially because she's never been in a tournament before, from what I hear. For a while, I thought that Kozui would beat her for sure. But now….._

_I really hope Yukami wins. I want to duel her myself. _

And now it was Chara's turn.

_We're so proud of you, Chara! _smiled Magicat, near tears.

_You've almost won! You've come so far! _Magidog sniffed.

_Geez, _Chara chuckled internally. _Could you guys BE any more sappy? _"I sacrifice a monster from my hand," she said, "in order to summon Constellar Amtares in attack mode!"

Amtares was yet another shining knight, this time with red-accented armor and what appeared to be a fire hose. He had 2400 attack points, which Acubens promptly bumped up to 2900.

"ANOTHER Constellar?" Mizuko griped.

"Yup, and this one's got a special ability too!"

"Great," Mizuko snarked.

"Amtares," explained Chara, "lets me take a Constellar from my graveyard, and add it to my hand."

"That means," Mizuko guessed, "that you're going to bring back Algiedi on your next turn."

Chara nodded, thinking, _In addition to having Amtares attack you. _"So I'll lay down a face down, Mizuko, and end my turn."

Mizuko sifted through her hand, looking for a monster that would help the desperate situation she couldn't believe this rookie had put her in. She grinned. "I summon Barrier Statue of the Torrent, in defense mode!" A monster that looked like a statue of a frog holding a trident appeared. Its defense points were a mere 1000.

"Why would you summon a weak monster like that?" Chara asked, knowing a pro like Mizuko had to have a reason.

"Because of its special effect," Mizuko explained. "It prevents all monsters except for Water types from being Special Summoned! So since Algiedi is a Light type, there's no way you can summon him now that it's your turn!"

"Actually," said Chara, grinning broadly, "I can."

"But how?"

"My face down card," Chara clarified. "It's a little spell card called Ball of Light! It blocks the effects of any monster, spell, or trap on a Light type monster!"

Mizuko gasped.

"So," Chara smiled, feeling quite badass, "I summon Constellar Algiedi! And Amtares, attack her Amphibious Beast!"

The attack hit Mizuko hard, costing her a precious 500 life points. Now, she only had 1700 left. _Just like Chara had before the effect of Aegis of Gaia, _Higure noted. _How deliciously ironic. _

Mizuko, knowing she had to act fast, cried, "I summon Atlantean Attack Squad! It gains 800 attack points since Barrier Statue of the Torrent is on the field."

"That's still not enough to beat Amtares!" Chara reminded her.

"I know," Mizuko smirked. "That's why I'm going to sacrifice it, along with Barrier Statue of the Torrent, to summon my ultimate monster! Rise, POSEIDRA, THE ATLANTEAN DRAGON!"

A fearsome blue dragon of the sea with long horns on its head, orange spikes on its back, glittering silver armor on its legs, and a golden trident on the tip of its armored tail appeared, roaring fiercely at Chara. It was a spectacular sight, and for a moment, Chara was afraid.

"But," Chara noticed. "It only has 2800 attack! Amtares has 2900!"

"Oh, really?" Mizuko smirked. "Are you sure about that?"

Frantic, Chara peered at Amtares' stats.

_What? _She shivered. _Impossible! _

Amtares' attack points had shrunk to 2600!

"How?" Chara demanded.

"Poseidra's special ability!" Mizuko cackled. "Ahaha! My great Atlantean Dragon shall be your doom!"

"Not quite," Chara said calmly. She had a plan.

"Time to shine!" Chara smiled. "I summon Sunny Pixie, in defense mode!"

Out popped an adorable, pink-haired, winged fairy.

"Cuuuuute!" the female portion of the audience cried again.

_But how will it help her? _Higure wondered. _It only has 400 defense points. _

He was about to find out.

"I tune Sunny Pixie," Chara shouted, her sun charm shining, "with Constellar Algiedi to summon my _own _ultimate monster! I wanted to save it for the finals but, you, Kozui Mizuko, have forced my hand! It's your time to shine- rise, my LIGHT END DRAGON!"

A shining white dragon appeared, its scales so bright they were blinding. Even Higure, far away in the audience, had to shield his eyes from the fearsome creature. Once his – and everyone else's – eyes adapted, they saw the dragon's two sets of glittering white-feathered wings, and the sun-bright golden crest upon its head.

Now, it was Mizuko's turn to tremble.

"AND I gain 1000 extra life points because I used Sunny Pixie as a Tuner!"

"No!" Mizuko disputed.

"AND its special ability costs Poseidra 1500 life points – at the expense of 500 of its own."

"But that means…" Mizuko whipped out her calculator.

"Light End Dragon now has 2100 attack…" Chara figured for her.

For a moment, Mizuko's eyes glittered with hope.

"…..but your Poseidra now has only 1300!"

"No way!" Mizuko cried, eyes wide, leaning on her duel podium for support. "There's…there's…nothing I can do," she admitted with a shocked look.

"And so," Chara concluded, "Light End Dragon, attack Poseidra, The Atlantean Dragon, and finish this!"

A blast of bright-as-the-sun light shot from Light End Dragon's mouth and struck Poseidra, who exploded instantly.

Mizuko lost all but 900 life points. She stood there, numb and speechless.

So Chara commanded Constellar Amtares, "Attack her again! Directly!"

This time, Mizuko's life points struck zero. Chara had won.


	3. Chapter 3 - Chara Under Fire!

Yu Gi Oh NC

Chapter 3

**Storychan: Welcome to the semifinals, guys! This time Chara faces a fire duelist! **

**Researching his deck was haaaard -_- TheAuthorChara and I have taken pains to use only real cards that either you can go out and buy right now, and recreate the duel that appears herein, or that have appeared in the anime. **

**This chapter, we also get to see Mizuko go tsundere….hehe ;)**

**Tried to drop hints again that this opponent was also a Charmer…next chapter, though, Lyna The Light Charmer will FINALLY appear in the story!**

**Anyway, enjoy and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**TheAuthorChara: Sorry Magicat and Magidog don't have much dialogue this chapter….but I just know internally they were screaming "Chara is amaaaaazing! She's doing fantastic!" LOL**

**Also, I have art of Mizuko and Kazemi (Chara's BFF) on Storychan's profile now – and Kasai, the fire duelist, will be next! R &R!**

Chara smiled wide _I-I won! I WON!_ she thought before jumping in the air and yelling "YES!" Then Higure spoke through the speakers, "Chara Yukami will continue to the semi-finals!"

Chara waved toward the cheering audience while Magicat and Magidog are crying and holding onto Chara with a smile. Mizuko then walked over, and extended her hand, "Not bad for a rookie..."

Chara smiled and shook her hand, "Thanks... you were really great out there..." Suddenly a male voice came from close by.

"Yes well its my turn to fight this lovely lady..." said a mysterious red-haired young man with a huge smile, appearing out of nowhere onto the other side of the field.. Mizuko frowned at him.

"You're Yukami's next opponent, aren't you, Kasai?" she grumbled.

Chara smiled and faced Kasai, realizing he was the one who'd crushed that Kilarus guy earlier. "Well aren't we eager..."

Mizuko quickly said, "Hey Yukami... be careful, Kasai maybe a flirty perv, but he's also a really good duelist..."

Chara nodded, "I understand... and thanks... we need to hang out sometime when this is all over..."

Mizuko smiled, "...Don't lose..." she said before walking away.

Kasai adjusted his flame-print sweatband – which seemed oddly familiar to Chara – and smiled, "Hey cutey... you ready to lose this battle?..."

Chara smirked with Magicat and Magidog by her side, "No chance, but lets get started! Time to shine!" she said at the ready, her pendant glowing again.

Meanwhile Higure smirked from the audience, _Kasai is a great duelist, but I have a feeling this 'Chara' girl is going to beat him... In fact I want her to... she has intrigued me... and when I battle her I'll know why_...

Kasai smiled "ok then... Ladies first..."

Chara smirked "With pleasure!" she yelled before drawing her hand.

"I summon Rai – Mei!" she announced. "In attack mode!" Out popped a blue-haired woman in a pink tracksuit with a pattern of yellow lightning bolts. She was a Level 3 monster with 1400 attack.

"Whoa," Kasai grinned. "What a hottie! Too bad I gotta destroy her."

"I summon Achacha Archer!" he announced. A masked tribal warrior in bright colors, armed with a bow, appeared on Kasai's side of the field. Kasai grinned.

Chara got the strangest feeling that she had seen that grin before.

She shook her head. "Your Archer only has 1200 attack!" she protested. "That's not enough to beat Rai-Mei!"

"Maybe not by himself, sweetheart," Kasai agreed. "But I equip Burning Spear to him, which raises his attack by 500!"

"No!" Chara cried. "That would…"

"That would give him 1700, baby!" Kasai grinned. "Achacha Archer, attack Rai-Mei!"

Chara grimaced as Rai-Mei was destroyed and she lost 300 life points. Now, she had 3700.

"But that's not all, sugar!" Kasai hollered. "Achacha Archer's special ability lets me inflict 500 more damage!"

Now Chara only had 3200. She knew she had to step up her game.

"Thanks for the favor, _sweetheart_," she grinned.

"Huh?" Kasai blinked. "Whatcha talking about, girlie?"

"By sending Rai-Mei to the Graveyard," Chara explained, "you let me summon a Level 2 Light type monster from my deck to my hand. And I'm going to bring that card from my _hand _right to the _field _ - I choose Pixie Knight, and summon her in attack mode!"

Out popped a fairy warrior in a witch's hat, riding a broom.

"But that little toots only got 1300 attack!" Kasai argued.

"That's where Elf's Light comes in!" Chara grinned.

"KASAI, YOU IDIOT!" Mizuko called from the sidelines. "YUKAMI GOT ME WITH THAT LAST DUEL! HOW COULD YOU LET HER USE IT AGAIN?"

"What was I supposed to do about it?!" cried Kasai, turning red. "Geez….you got a baaaad temper, Mizuko. But…err….what does Elf's Light do again?"

"Idiot!" Mizuko repeated. "L-look….not like I'm helping you because I _like _you or anything, but .it raises her Pixie Knight's attack by 400, alright?"

"But that would only give it 1700," Kasai realized. "Just like my Archer. If you're that stupid, Yukami, attack away."

And Chara did – she ordered Pixie Knight to attack Achacha Archer. Both monsters were destroyed.

"And I take no damage," Kasai laughed. "So what exactly was the point of that?"

"Pixie Knight's special ability," Chara explained. "It returns Elf's Light to the top of my deck!"

"So you'll just draw it again on your next turn," Kasai realized. He scowled. "But," he added, his cocky smile returning, "it's my turn now, dollface! And I summon Flame Tiger in attack mode!"

A wildcat made entirely of fire appeared. It had 1800 attack.

"Nice kitty," Chara grinned. "But now it's my move, and I summon Magician's Valkyria!"

"She's only got 1600 attack," Kasai noticed. "Not enough to beat my Flame Tiger. So why would you summon that little cutie?"

"ELF'S LIGHT, MORON, ELF'S LIGHT!" Mizuko reminded.

"Bingo, Mizuko!" Chara smiled. "That raises my Valkyria's attack all the way to 2000!"

"N-no way," Kasai stammered.

"Your Tiger," Chara grinned, "is toast."

"I can't stop it," Kasai admitted.

"Magician's Valkyria, attack Flame Tiger!" Chara ordered. Kasai's tiger went up in smoke.

He took 200 damage, leaving him with 3800.

"But now it's my turn," Kasai grinned. "And thanks to it's special ability, because I control no other monsters, Flame Tiger pops right back onto the field!"

Chara was horrified to realize that he was right: Flame Tiger rose again from the ashes like a phoenix. And the effect of Elf's Light was gone, leaving Magician's Valkyria vulnerable to attack.

Kasai took advantage of this, and ordered Flame Tiger to attack. Chara's Valkyria vanished, taking 200 more of her life points with it.

_I'm down to 3000, _she realized. _That's it – time to shine!_

"I summon Constellar Pollux!" she decided. "In attack mode!"

A shining knight with a giant sword appeared.

"She brought out the Constellars?!" cried Mizuko. "Well, Kasai, you're doomed….."

"S-Shut up, Mizuko!" demanded Kasai, his face turning the same crimson as his hair. "Look, Pollux only got 1700 attack, alright? That's not enough to snuff out my Flame Tiger!"

"True, Kasai," Chara confessed. "But Pollux's special ability lets me summon out another Constellar – and I pick Constellar Alrescha, in attack mode!"

A shining blue knight wielding twin tridents appeared.

"H-he got 2200 attack!" Kasai realized.

"That's right," Chara grinned. "More than enough to tame your Flame Tiger!"

"But you have to wait a turn," Kasai alerted her. "And while you're waiting, I summon Fire Hand!"

Fire Hand had a mere 1600 attack.

"What?" Chara giggled. "That's even weaker! I'll destroy that instead! Alrescha, attack Fire Hand!"

Fire Hand was indeed destroyed, and Kasai lost 600 life points. He now had 3200 left.

"But, sweetcheeks," Kasai laughed, "when Fire Hand is destroyed, thanks to its special ability, Alrescha goes down, too!"

"No!" Chara cried.

Now only Pollux and Flame Tiger were left on the field. And if Chara didn't do something fast, Pollux would be gone, too.

"I summon Constellar Leonis, in defense mode!" she smiled, still determined to win.

_After all, _she thought. _Kasai is all that stands between me and the finals, where I'll face Higure!_

Leonis had 1800 defense points, and a mane of wild blue hair.

"And," added Chara, "thanks to his special ability, I can summon another Constellar: Constellar Virgo!"

This lady-knight had a whopping 2300 attack!

"Where'd you even _get _all these crazy Constellars, woman?" Kasai demanded to know.

"My mama," replied Chara proudly. "I inherited them from her."

From underneath his seat in the audience, Higure pulled out a shiny laptop of the latest model. His curiosity piqued, he Googled the Yukami family.

_Hikari Yukami_, he read, fascinated, _was the New Domino Classic champion ten years ago. It says she retired after dueling sapped her strength and she contracted a terminal illness, in order to spend the year she had left with her daughter._

_Could Chara….be that daughter?_

Back on the field, Kasai was racking his brain to try and come up with a strategy to defeat Virgo. It looked like his head was going to burst in actual flames – instead of the painted ones on his sweatband – but then, finally, he grinned. "I summon Inferno!" he announced. "In attack mode!"

Inferno was the epitome of fire: a living lick of flame with bright, glowing, angry eyes like coals and a wicked grin.

"But it only has 1100 attack," Chara sighed. "So why attack me with it?"

"Who said I was going to order Inferno to attack, darlin'?" Kasai drawled. "I'm going to sacrifice Inferno, along with my Flame Tiger, to summon Infernal Flame Vixen!"

A voluptuous devil woman clad only in flames appeared on Kasai's side of the field. She had two great, red bat wings sprouting from her temples, and carried a Satanic red trident and a haughty, teasing expression.

"And by detaching one of the materials from her," Kasai added, "her attack goes up to 2500! And then your shot at the finals is up in smoke, Chara Yukami!"

"Not if I can help it!" Chara countered. "I summon Sunny Pixie, and tune her with Constellar Leonis to summon my ultimate monster – LIGHT END DRAGON!"

"No!" Kasai shouted.. "Mizuko couldn't stop that! So I sure as hell can't!"

"Light End Dragon," Chara commanded, "Attack Infernal Flame Vixen!"

Infernal Flame Vixen faded to ash, and Kasai lost 300 life points. Now he only had 2900.

Plus, thanks to Sunny Pixie's special ability, Chara's own were raised all the way back to 4000!

"You've left me no choice, Chara Yukami!" Kasai raged. "I banish Infernal Flame Vixen and Fire Hand from my graveyard in order to summon the ultimate creature of my own! Tremble in fear before BLASTER, ELEMENTAL DRAGON OF CALDERAS!"

A glowing, scarlet red dragon appeared, spreading its black wings that dripped scorching lava. It's white-hot orange horn and spikes glittered as it stretched its black legs and roared. Chara felt its heat.

_Oh no! _thought Chara. _Blaster, Elemental Dragon of Calderas has 2800 attack points – just like Light End Dragon! _"I lay down a face down," said Chara. "And end my turn."

"Ha!" cackled Kasai. "Alright, my Blaster, Elemental Dragon of Calderas – attack her Light End Dragon and finish this!"

"You," replied Chara with a soft smirk, "have activated my trap card, Kasai Yogan. Go, Half Counter!"

"HALF COUNTER?" Mizuko shrieked shrilly from the stands. "ARE YOU FREAKIN' KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW, KASAI? SHE USED THAT ON ME TOO!"

"She _did_?" asked Kasai.

"MORON DO YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION?"

"So….what does it do, Mizuko?" a panicked Kasai replied.

"INGRATE!"

"Let me refresh your memory," Chara offered. "Half Counter gives my Light End extra attack points, equal to half the attack points your Blaster's got!"

"Blaster has 2800," Kasai said, eyes widening as he realized what this meant.

"You got it," Chara grinned. "Half of that is 1400. 1400 plus the 2800 Light End already has equals 4200!"

"Impossible!" Kasai screamed.

"Possible," Chara disagreed. "Blaster, Elemental Dragon of Calderas is now destroyed!"

As the firey dragon exploded, Kasai lost 1800 life points.

He was down to his last 1100 now.

"Constellar Virgo!" Chara called. "Finish him off with a direct attack!"

Kasai's life points ticked down to zero. Chara was victorious.

The entire audience all leaped out of their seats, cheering!

All , that is, except Higure, who was consumed by one, single thought: _It's my turn to duel her next!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Light vs Dharc!

**Storychan: It's finally the finals of the tournament! The duel you've all been waiting for - Chara vs Higure! And Lyna FINALLY appears and possesses Chara like Yami used to possess Yugi! AND secrets begin to be revealed: Who are the other Charmers? Why doesnt Chara's dad want her in this tournament? It took over 3,000 words just to fit all this awesome! So please enjoy and dont forget to review!**

**TheAuthorChara: Sorry it took us so dang long! We both have extremely busy schedules, so we tried to make it up in this one sitting!**

**Yu Gi Oh NC, Chapter 4: Light vs Dharc!**

Chara smiled wide as she began to think, _Finally... I made it to the finals!_ Kasai smiled and extended his hand, "You beat me fair and square cutey! I'm warning you though, Higure's a completely different ball game..."

Chara smiled, "I know, thanks for the advice Kasai!" she said shaking his hand. Magidog and Magicat smiled wide, _Chara's in the finals!_ they both yelled hugging each other tight.

Chara suddenly heard a familiar voice from the other side of the field, "Well done, Chara Yukami... you've done well to make it this far..."

Chara smiled while Kasai walked away and sat next to Mizuko. "I've been looking forward to this battle for awhile..." She said preparing herself, her charm shining and shaking harder than usual.

But far away from that scene, on the other side of the arena, someone, arriving late, had opened a side door and was stumbling towards the front row. It wasn't just one person, either. It was a whole group, shoving their way to the front, waving their tickets.

"E-excuse us!" said a familiar voice. "P-please let us through, we're friends of Chara Yukami..."

Chara blinked. Was that...Kazemi?

She looked, and her eyes widened.

It wasn't just Kazemi there. Jimen was, too...and so was their entire Intermediate Dueling class!

"Hey!" Jimen called. "Chara! You won't believe this! Yukami-sensei - your father - he's brought us all here on a field trip to see you!"

It was then that Chara's father appeared. "Well," he asked his daughter, "Are you ready to go home and give up this foolishness? You lost already, didnt you? Did you even make it past the first round?"

Kazemi stuttered, "U-um well..." Suddenly Jimen interupted, "CHARA'S FACING THE CHAMPION RIGHT NOW!" he yelled.

Yukami sensei was stunned, "WWWHHHHAAATTTT!" he exclaimed in amazement.

Chara was stunned. _Everyone..._ she thought her charming moving even more violently.

Higure frowned, "Enough stalling, Its my turn..." As soon as he draws his hand he smirks, "First I summon Meda Bat in attack mode!" Suddenly a one eyed bat monster appeared on Higure's side of the field with demonic wings and claws. It had 800 attack points "And end my turn..."

Chara instinctively felt as if some memory was stabbing her head...

Chara frowned, "I summon Happy Lover in attack mode..." With little flying puff ball flying aound with its cute heart on its head, Chara felt once again, like all the other battles a strange sense of deja vu... but this one was different, it felt like a pain through her heart.

"With that I end my turn..."

Higure sighed, "I was hoping for a better surprise... But oh well..." He smirked at his hand.

Magidog and Magicat were clinging to each other tightly, that look really scared them.

In the stands everyone else felt the same way, things were looking good, and i was only the second round with not a move made.

"I equip Meda Bat with Sword of Dark Destruction, giving him an extra 400 attack points, and raising his attack from 800 to 1200" He grinned, "Meda Bat Destroy Happy Lover!" he called before Happy Lover lost, making Chara lose 400 life points.

_Only 3600 life points life, its still early... but why do I have this inner fear that there's no way in hell I'll win this..._

Higure smirked, "I now place a face down... and end my turn..."

Chara thought to herself, _You can still win this Chara! _"I summon White Magician Pikeru in attack mode!..." She declared before summoning a cute little cloacked magician with curly pigtail pink hair, and a little cute sheep hat with 1200 attack points.

"SUPER CUTE!" The female audience screamed, including Mizuko! Before she blushed like crazy though

"Now I lay my own face down and end my turn..." Chara said seriously

Higure smirked, "I expect something interesting with that face down card...

then she heard a voice she never heard before, _Chara Yukami... you have done extremely well up to now.. but now, I wish to assist you... summon , and I will help lead you to victory..._

Chara could tell it was a spirit by the echo, and Magicat and Magidog were holding Chara close out of concern, since they too heard this mysterious voice. _W-Who are you_?..._ she thought while preparing to summon her monster..._

But before the spirit could respond, Higure yelled, "Hurry up, quit stalling!..."

and once the card was placed, suddenly Chara's charm glowed so bright the whole stadium was temporarily blind.

A bright light enveloped Chara as her heart began to race.

"W-what is this?!" she cried.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she saw a shining figure standing beside her. She was glimmering, but slightly transparent, like a ghost.

"W-who are you?" Chara asked in shock.

The shining figure came closer, and Chara saw that she was a woman with short, shining alabaster hair and wise grey eyes. She wore a dress not unlike Chara's own, only black and white instead of Chara's yellow and orange. She also wore a mystical green cloak and carried a glittering scepter. Happy Lover floated behind her, even though Chara knew Higure had just destroyed it.

"I," said the shining woman, "am Lyna The Light Charmer."

"B-but...Isn't that the name of a card?" Chara gasped, unsure what to think.

"Yes, I am a monster card," Lyna smiled. "But thousands of years ago, in Ancient Egypt, I was more than that. I was a powerful mage, part of an elite force that protected the balance of this world."

Mages? The balance of the world? Was this real? Chara was overwhelmed. She could barely take it all in.

"But..." she couldn't help but wonder, "If that's all true...why are you appearing to me? I'm just a slacker Duel Academy student who doesn't even study!"

"That is not true, Chara Yukami," Lyna replied. "You are much, much more than that. You are my reincarnation."

"Your...what?"

"My spirit is now a part of yours," Lyna explained. "In you, Chara, the legacy of the Charmers is reborn, and our story begins again. Hopefully, it will end differently this time..."

"What do you mean?"

"Dharc," Lyna said simply.

"You mean...Dharc the Dark Charmer?" Chara blinked. Wasn't that another card?

"Yes, that was my lover's name," Lyna nodded sadly.

"L-lover?!" cried Chara, blushing furiously all of a sudden.

"Yes," Lyna nodded. "If you win this, perhaps he and I shall be reunited soon."

"Whaaaaaaaaaat?" Chara cried. "Lady Lyna...what does that mean?!"

"There's no time for that now," Lyna protested. "Allow me to take control of your spirit so that we may win this duel together!"

_Right._...Chara realized._ I'm facing Higure now, finally, after all this time! This is what _I_'ve fought for throughout this tournament! It must be my focus!_

Higure cackled. "Pay attention, Chara Yukami! I expect better from the duelist that defeated Mizuko Kozui and Kasai Yogan! " He smirked. "It's my turn now! I summon Dark Jeroid in attack mode!"

A monstrous blue figure with three sets of arms and gleaming orange horn appendages sprouting from its grotesque back appeared on Higure's side of the field. It had an evil looking orange lump of flesh where an eye should be. Though Chara couldn't see pupils anywhere, she got the feeling it was glaring straight at her.

"Ha!" Chara laughed. "It only has 1200 attack points...no more than my Pikeru!"

"Perhaps," Higure considered. "However, my Jeroid has a special ability. When he is summoned, your silly Pikeru loses 800 attack points!"

"No!" Kazemi cried from the audience. "Chara! That brings Pikeru down to only 400!"

Chara's father said nothing, but Jimen noted that he was shaking.

Was he...worried about Chara?

"It's alright, guys!" Chara grinned. "I gotta plan!"

"Don't underestimate me, Higure!" she said with a challenging point of her finger. "I play my facedown card, A Rival Appears!"

"Yukami-sensei!" called Kazemi, tugging on Chara's father's sleeve. "What does A Rival Appears do?"

"Don't you remember, Kaz?" smiled Jimen. "We learned this in class the other day. A Rival Appears lets Chara summon a monster with the same level as the monster Higure's got on the field."

"That's right!" Chara grinned. "And I choose Magician's Valkyria!"

In a burst of light, out popped a monster that looked like Dark Magician Girl, only a few years older, wiser, and more powerful! Her robes and magician's hat were shimmering green, her skirt and scepter a majestic purple. She had 1600 attack points.

"Doesn't matter," argued Higure. "I can still have my Jeroid destroy your Pikeru!"

"Nope~" Chara said brightly.

"Wha-what do you mean 'nope~', you...you...amateur?!"

"What I mean is," Chara explained gleefully, "Magician's Valkyria has a special ability of her own! When she's on the field, you can only attack HER!"

"What?" Higure blinked in confused outrage.

But it was too late: Higure had already ordered Jeroid to attack. And Valkyria's magic compelled it to focus it's assault on her own superior form!

In the end, it was Jeroid who was destroyed, costing Higure 400 life points.

Now he and Chara were tied at 3600.

Higure, nevertheless, didn't even seem phased.

"He's the undefeated champion," Chara's father muttered to the class, grasping the barricade between the competitors and audience as if trying to draw strength from it. "He obviously has a plan. Chara...she still stands no chance."

"I summon," cried Higure, eyes flashing with determination, "Brain Jacker!"

Out of the shadows appeared a blue, pulsating brain with a menacing orange eye and leathery purple wings.

It wrapped itself like a snake around Magician's Valkyria.

Blue light glowed around Valkyria's struggling form and struck Chara's life point counter.

"What?"

It had RAISED Chara's life points by 500!

"W-why would you do that?" cried Chara, bewildered. Now she had 4100 life points - 100 more than she'd started with! "Is this some kind of handicap you're giving me? I don't need your condescending mercy!"

"Mercy?" repeated Higure. "Ha! I am Higure Tasogare, the famed Darkness Duelist! Darkness HAS no mercy! I sacrifice Meda Bat in order to summon Caius The Shadow Monarch!"

From the shadows emerged a dark knight in silver armor with curved horns on the helm and an inky black cloak. It held a dark orb in its hands and stood poised to attack.

"Caius' special ability," clarified Higure, "lets me banish your pathetic Valkyria!"

Valkyria, who had long since succumbed to Brain Jacker's control, her eyes empty, vanished.

"And because she was under the control of my Jacker," Higure added, "she is now classified as a Dark Type! When Caius banishes a Dark monster, you lose 1000 life points!"

"No!" Chara cried in despair.

"That means Chara only has 3100 left now!" squeaked Jimen.

"I am AWARE of that, Mr. Nadare!" Chara's father snapped. "Now be silent! SOME of us are trying to pay attention!"

"But I -"

"MR. NADARE DO YOU WANT A DETENTION WHEN WE GET BACK TO DUEL ACADEMY?!"

"N-no, sir!"

"Good. Then sssh. It is my daughter's turn."

Back on the field, Chara had gotten over her shock over the loss of Magician's Valkyria.

_It's time to get serious, Chara, _warned Magicat.

_This is the finals! _ urged Magidog. _The big leagues!_

_I know, _replied Chara, her heart pounding. _Lady Lyna...please! Help me out!_

_Yes, my dear descendant, _Chara heard Lyna's voice in her head say. _For you and for my beloved Dharc, allow me to take control._

"Yukami-sensei!" called Jimen.

"MR. NADARE DID I NOT JUST SAY TO BE SILENT?!"

"I- I know! I'm sorry!"

"What do you want?"

"Is it me, or...are Chara's eyes glowing silver?"

"Huh?"

Jimen was right. Lyna had taken full control of Chara.

"So...they call you Higure now, hmm?" she smirked.

"What?" Higure's own smirk faded into a frown of confusion. "Come now, Chara, you know my name. And what do you mean 'now'...?"

"Never mind, that my dear," replied Lyna-within-Chara.

"A-and why are you calling me 'dear'?!" asked Higure, with...Chara wondered, from deep within the consciousness Lyna now controlled...was that a...blush?

"No matter," Lyna replied.

_Well, it kinda matters to ME, Lady Lyna! What's the deal?! _Chara asked.

_Not now, my reincarnation, _said Lyna, pushing down Chara's consciousness psychicly. _Let me bring you victory._

_Right! _Chara thought. _Time to shine!_

"I summon," cried Lyna/Chara, "Constellar Pollux, in attack mode!"

"NOT THIS CONSTELLAR CRAP AGAIN!" cried Mizuko from the audience.

"Can it, Mizuko!" replied Kasai with a good-natured grin. "I mean, she beat _you _with them."

"SHE BEAT YOU TOO KASAI SO SHUT YOUR CAKEHOLE!"

Suddenly, _both _of them shut their cakeholes when a strange blue light began to emanate from Mizuko's water droplet necklace.

"THE HELL IS THAT?"

"THE HELL IF I KNOW, MIZUKO!"

Then, suddenly, a raging red glow began to emanate from the flame-print sweatband on Kasai's head.

"THE HELL IS _THAT!"_

"IF I DONT KNOW WHAT THE LIGHT COMING FROM MY NECKLACE WAS, KASAI, THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHAT THE LIGHT COMING FROM YOUR OVERSIZED NOGGIN IS SUPPOSED TO BE?!"

"MY NOGGIN IS A PERFECTLY NORMAL SIZE, MIZUKO!"

"In the name of the Shadow Realm, will you both silence your fool mouths?" hissed Higure with a venom unusual even for him. Were his eyes...were they glowing purple?

Chara was sure she had seen it...but just as soon as it appeared, the purple glint was gone.

Pushing aside Lyna for a second, Chara asked, "Did you say the Shadow Realm, Higure? What does that mean?"

A bead of sweat formed on Higure's brow, and for the first time Chara had ever seen, he looked truly unnerved. "I...I have no idea. Is that what I just said?"

He looked honestly confused, as if when he said that he'd been...somehow not himself.

"Geez, he looks like a man possessed..." muttered Kazemi.

_Possessed? _Chara thought. _Come on, Kaz, that's just silly..._

_Or is it? Crap! I'm being possessed by Lyna right now!_

_Yes, _Lyna agreed. _And you need to let me get back to the duel._

"Thanks to Pollux's special ability," Lyna informed Higure, "I can summon another Constellar monster to it's side! And I choose Constellar Kaus!"

Out popped a shining knight wielding a glimmering golden bow accented with emerald, already notched with an attack-ready arrow. It had 1800 attack points.

"That's still not enough to beat Caius' 2400!" debated Higure.

"Oh, I know," said Lyna with a sly smile. "That's why I'm going to sacrifice Kaus and Pollux in order to summon Constellar Praesepe!"

Surrounded by shining light, a shining knight in silver armor accented with gold appeared on Chara's side of the field. It had glittering golden wings, a golden crown, and a golden scepter.

Kazemi and Jimen were surprised to note that Chara's father's jaw had dropped.

"H-Hikari..." he muttered.

Wasn't that Chara's mother's name?

"That...that was the monster she used...to win the New Domino Classic all those years ago..."

"Yukami-sensei?" asked Kazemi, concerned. "Are you alright?"

Chara's father shook his head as if shaking away a daydream. "Yes, Miss Tatsumaki," he said, with a look of...was that...pride? "I am more than alright."

"Hey! Yukami!" Mizuko called from the stands. "Praesepe only got 2400 attack, same as Higure's Caius! Whatcha thinkin'?"

"How'd you know how much attack Praesepe's got, Mizuko?" Kasai asked. "Thought you ain't know much 'bout Constellars."

"Unlike you, Kasai, I know my dueling history!" Mizuko replied. Her eyes were shining. "How could I not remember the signature monster of the famous Hikari Yukami? The one she won this here tournament with way back when? She's a legend! My hero! I always wanted to be just like 'Heaven's Chosen' Hikari!"

"Heaven's...Chosen?" blinked Kazemi, looking from Chara to Chara's father curiously. "I never knew Chara's mom was called that..."

"She was," said Chara's father in a surprisingly soft, wistful tone. "They called her that because the way she won every duel she played with her shining Constellars, they said she must have been a champion chosen by the gods."

"Wow," muttered the class, impressed.

"And Chara's her daughter..." Jimen realized.

"Doesn't matter," said Chara's father, his expression darkening. "Heaven's Chosen Hikari..._my _Hikari...is gone. Dueling stole her life away. And though Chara has her cards, she is _not _her mother. She _will _lose. And then she will stop this nonsense before it gets her killed, too."

"Yukami-sensei..." muttered Kazemi, eyes growing moist.

"Kaz, don't listen to him," said Jimen, putting a supportive arm around the green-haired girl. "Chara is going to win! Now let's watch to see how she does it! Let's watch her prove Yukami-sensei wrong!"

"R-right!"

Back on the field, Chara/Lyna couldn't stop smiling. "Higure!" she called. "I already have a plan to get around Praesepe and Caius being tied in attack points!"

"Oh, really?" Higure chuckled, his composure regained.

"Yes! Really! Praesepe is an XYZ monster, so buy detaching an XYZ material used to create it - namely, Kraus - I can give Praesepe an extra 1000 attack points!"

"But that would mean..."

"Yup, Higure, that would mean Praesepe has 3400, and your Caius is toast!"

She was right - Caius vanished as his shadows gave way to Praesepe's light and Higure lost 1000 life points, bringing him down to 2600!

"Chara Yukami!" cried Higure in a rage. "You will regret that! I shall avenge Caius by summoning Black Salvo!"

Out of darkness popped a little monster - a small, round, black bomb with a lit fuse, wearing a menacing scarecrow grin.

"But...he's just a Level 3..." blinked Chara, hopelessly puzzled.

"Has Higure lost his marbles?" wondered Kasai. "You gonna attack with that, Tasogare?"

"Of course not, you fool," said Higure with a roll of his gorgeous eyes. "I am going to play Ultimate Offering, sacrificing 500 life points -"

"That'll leave you with 2100!"

"I _know_, Kasai, don't interrupt! By sacrificing those 500 life points, in addition to my little Salvo, I can summon Invitation To A Dark Sleep!"

A creepy monster cloaked entirely in the black of night, with only two glowing green eyes peeking out, appeared on Higure's side of the field. It had 1500 attack points.

"But that's still not enough to beat Yukami-baby's Constellar-thingy!" Kasai argued.

"I _KNOW_, Kasai, you moron! Now, 'Yukami-baby' beat you last round so for Pete's sake SHUT UP!" Higure snarled. "Now, Chara Yukami, you have been a _fascinating _opponent, but it is time for you to lose, as all do that face I, Higure Tasogare, the famed 'Duke of Darkness'! I sacrifice Black Salvo and Invitation To A Dark Sleep in order to summon my ultimate monster, the bane of light, the king of all Dark beasts...the end of your hope at victory, Chara Yukami! Rise, my DARK END DRAGON!"

"W-whoa...who turned out the lights?!" Chara heard Kasai scream, but she couldn't see him. She couldn't see anything, even the hand in front of her face. The deep blackness of darkest night had cast its shadow over the arena.

All was darkness.

Through the impenetrable shadow, however, Chara heard a bone-chilling roar that chilled her blood. It sounded like the incarnation of nightmares.

At last, however, Chara's eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she saw Dark End Dragon. It only made her shiver more.

The great beast, who the wicked shadows were emanating from, was pure midnight black, from its steel-spiked tail to its leathery devil's wings. The only exception was the shining blue gem on its forehead and the great silver horns jutting from either side of it's wicked-grinned head. Its claws and tail glittered steely in the sudden shadows, too, she realized.

And...what was this? On it's chest, with silver eyes, an inferno-red nose, and the teeth of the world's worst shark, was ANOTHER FACE! It was the most frightening thing Chara had ever seen.

She felt like screaming.

Then, Higure said, "Dark End Dragon's special ability lets me automatically destroy your precious Praesepe!"

Praesepe was swallowed up in shadows.

And then she did scream.

_Chara, calm down! _Lyna demanded. _The only magic that can charm away that darkness is that of Light._

_That's it! _Chara realized.

"I summon Wattbetta!" she announced. "In attack mode!"

A cute little sparkly goldfish appeared.

"YUKAMI!" Mizuko cried. "YOU'RE THE ONE THATS LOST YOUR MARBLES! YOU THINK THAT REJECT CRACKER MASCOT CAN BEAT HIGURE'S DRAGON?!"

""Course not," Chara grinned with recovered confidence. "I'm going to Tune Wattbetta with Constellar Kaus and White Magician Pikeru to summon MY ultimate beast! Time to shine and charm away the darkness! Rise, LIGHT END DRAGON!"

"This is unprecedented!" Jimen cried from the audience. "Light End Dragon vs Dark End Dragon?! This will be the decisive battle to answer the age old question: Which is stronger? Dark or light?"

"I can answer that, Ji!" Chara grinned. "Light End's special ability makes Dark End lose 1500 attack!"

"That brings it down to 1100!" Mizuko realized. "Way to go, Yukami!"

"Light End Dragon," Chara ordered. "Attack Dark End Dragon and finish this!"

Higure lost 1000 life points!

"Watch out, Yukami-baby!" cried Kasai. "He's still got 1100 left!"

"I'll make short work of those," said a voice too calm to be Chara's. It was Lyna, rising again to finish the job. "Light End Dragon, attack my dear directly!"

Higure screamed, losing his composure completely as his life points ticked down to zero.

"Impossible!" he cried. "I...lost?! NO! It cannot be! I NEVER lose! I AM THE CHAMPION!"

"Not anymore!" cried a proud voice from the audience.

It was Chara's father!

"You've won! I don't believe it! You've won, Hikari!"

Chara blinked. "Dad...did you call me Hikari?"

Her father blushed for the first time she had ever seen.

"Of course not. You are Chara, my precious daughter. And like your mother, you are the New Domino Classic Champion!"


	5. Chapter 5 - Higure's Family!

**Storychan: OK, loyal readers! Now that the tournament is over, we get a chapter focusing on romance ~ **

**I know TheAuthorChara has been looking forward to this. Hehe...**

**I prefer writing duel scenes, but she's all about this mushy stuff :P**

**What would YOU guys like to see more of? Let us know in the reviews!**

**Anyway, lots of Chara/Higure this chapter. And we get to see more of his backstory... **

**Hope you enjoy it! And don't forget to review, and follow us if you really like it! :)**

**TheAuthorChara: *pouts at Storychan* For one thing, I like the "mushy stuff" because I'm a HOPELESS ROMANTIC, ok?! **

**I really enjoyed writing a good amount of this!**

**Storychan: I didnt have to help her as much this time...**

**TheAuthorChara: Well, Storychan's specialty's battles... **

**Don't worry, readers, the OTHER shippings (like Mizuko/Kasai :P) will come out sooner or later! Probably sooner. ;)**

**I agree with Storychan in saying that I hope you enjoy!**

Yu Gi Oh NC, Chapter 5: Higure's Family?!

Chara's Eyes were wide before smiling so happily she looked like she just won the lottery, which, in a way she did, she was the New Domino Classic Champion now!

_SHE DID IT! _both Magicat and Magidog cheered in joy, crying tears filled with joy. In fact everyone in the stadium was in a roar of applause. All that is... except Higure, who was still in such a shock that he was sitting on the floor of the arena.

Chara noticed this and walked over extending her hand, "It has been an honor to battle you... I hope we can again someday on less tense terms?" she asked

Higure frowned, but... a part of him saw that extended hand to him and made his heart pound... as if a memory was returning?.. but he got up on his own and said sternly,

"Chara Yukami... I couldn't agree more on the honor part... however, I will beat you one day... so until then, let no one else beat you but me..."

Before he turned away, he saw her smile and was almost blinded by light, "Same goes to you..." She said watching him leave.

Once Higure was out of sight from everyone, he began to think _I can't believe I lost... but..._ he saw Chara's face in his head, _... she was... actually pretty cool...with those Constellar monsters...and that Dragon...and...She'll definitely become a celebrity of the dueling scene now, since she's so beauti - WAIT WHAT AM I THINKING! _Suddenly , he stopped. "Ow!" he cried and pressed a hand to his torso. He winced. Out of no where he felt a strange pain in his chest! _W-What the hell! Am I getting sick of all of a sudden or something? Is it just the shock of losing for the first time?_! he thought before ripping open his shirt to see what on earth was causing the strange throbbing ache. Something was appearing on his chest...a bruise? But..no...it was taking such a strange, distinct shape...a purple crescent moon. His eyes widened as he looked more closely and saw that the center of it had a dark glow to it. Then, the strangest feeling came over him, for just a moment. Like there was something bad inside him...something not quite right...like that something was preparing to claw its way out of him. But just as soon as he felt it, it was gone. _What the hell is this?...Whats's happening to me? How? Why? I need to find out... What does it all mean?..._ he thought before dashing out of the arena, his head spinning.

Meanwhile Kazemi, Jimen, Mizuko and Kasai surrounded Chara with congratulations. Even her own Father came up to her and said, "You won... and as promised you don't have to attend my class." Chara smiled with happiness.

Lyna looks at everyone and thought, _Soon my friends... we will be together again..._

(0)(0)(0)

The next day Chara woke up and found that yesterday was definetly not a good dream but a reality. Magicat and Magidog appeared to her side, _Good morning our little champion!_ Magicat purred. Chara smiled, "Morning guys..." suddennly she noticed a note from her father on her door asking her to do grocery shopping.

Chara soon got dressed with a smile and with Magicat and Magidog by her side she walked to the grocery store. Once she did and brought the groceries back she decided to talk a long walk. She needed to clear her head...she couldn't believe all that happened in the last few days! She'd met the handsome and famous champion, Higure Tasogare...and then she'd beat him in a duel! Not only was she the new champion, she'd achieved a dream that had seemed even more impossible: She had, at least for the moment, gotten her father off her back.

Lyna appeared beside Chara and smiled _So how are you feeling right now?..._

_Honestly... I'm not sure... _she thought while realizing she probably wasn't used to this freedom. Suddenly though, out of the corner of her eye, she thought she saw a familiar figure walk into an alley.

Chara, being curious, quietly followed the figure - _Could it be? -_ until she reached a small little dingy house, all dirty and rusted.

_Oh man..._she thought. _This is definitely the wrong side of the tracks!'_

Then she hears a child's voice cry delightedly, "Onii-chan is back!"

A gaggle of dirty, shabbily-dressed but smiling children ran, laughing and chattering, out of the shack towards the figure she'd followed, who turned around. It was...

"H-Higure?!" Chara gasped, quietly and confused.

Higure smiled as about 15 children flocked to him, "You guys behaved while I was out?..." he asked in a surprisingly sweet voice.

Chara, Magidog, and Magicat were in total shock _T-THATS HIGURE!?_ they thought.

" My Dharc was the same way..." Lyna suddenly sighed wistfully.

Chara was startled, "Lady Lyna?..."

"He may have acted cool and tough, and made a lot of people think he was basically heartless...but around those he truly loved, he revealed that, in truth, his heart was a very kind one. At least, before..."

"Before what?..." Chara asked, but before she could get a response one of the children - a little girl who couldn't be more than 6 years old - spotted Chara and appeared by her side! , "Onee-chan, you here to play with us?... come and meet everyone!" she said gently grabbing Chara's hand and leading her out, "W-wait I..." Chara tried to protest, but it was too late.

Higure turned and saw her standing there. Was that...a blush on his face? But then his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "CHARA!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!?" he yelled.

Chara didnt know what to say. _What, am I supposed to admit I was following him?! _she wondered. _He'll think I'm a stalker! Aww man, I really didn't think this through..._

In the end, she stammered, "I was walking down the street, and I... um... " but before she could answer the rest, the girl that was bringing Chara forward giggled and guessed, "You know her!"

"Well...not exactly...I,mean, I..."

"Then let her play with us!" the girl grinned, not listening at all.

All the other children soon followed her example, "PLEASE ONII-CHAN?" they yelled.

Higure tried to protest by saying, "Chara probably has places to go.."

"Actually no I..." Chara said trying to explain, but the children just yelled, "YAY! ONEE-CHAN WILL PLAY WITH US!"

Chara somewhat blushed as she was pulled by the children.

Higure sighed... suddenly he noticed that the moon mark that had bewildered him yesterday was burning brightly. He tried to take a look at it, but before he could, one of the youngest boys interrupted and said "I have an idea of what to play! Onee-chan will play a captured princess while Onii-chan plays a knight to save her!"

All the other kids nodded in agreement. Chara blushed pure red why Magicat and Magidog smirked, _Princess Chara!_ Magicat purred. Chara blushed even more as Magidog added, _And your prince happens to be your biggest rival..._

Chara was so red you'd think she had a fever, and the kids took full advantage of this opportunity. The oldest boy and girl, aproximately 11 to 12 years old pulled Chara to a small hill of rocks pretending to be an evil king and witch.

_What have I gotten myself into? _thought Chara to herself with a sigh. Yet she found she was sort of...enjoying herself. After all, she'd never had any younger siblings to play with...

The boy smiled, "So prince! accept my challenge!? defeat me and the witch and she will be free!"

Higure sighed, he had been beatened by his little 'siblings' playful words.

"I accept your challenge, dark king, I will free the princess..." he said with a playful smirk.

Chara smiled, she never thought that she'd ever see this playful side of Higure...

then she stood up to add tension, but the girl who first brought her out gave her a gentle push, hard enough to make Chara lose her balance causing her to fall forward.

Higure saw this and was smack in front of her _CRAP!_ he thought, knowing Chara would literally get hurt. He was surprised to realize he didn't want her to. So he quickly tried to catch her before falling back with Chara's weight.

Chara had closed her eyes when she fell so when she finally opened her eyes, she blushed so red she looked like an apple, "H-Higure!?" she said realizing she was on top of him!

Higure sighed, "Wouldn't want you to get hurt before saving you princess..."

Chara blushed. As she got up she thought, _Higure really is nice in his own way... _

Then she scrambled to get off of him.

Higure sighed, stood up, extending his hand gently, "Princess..." Chara smiled and gently took Higure's hand, and stood up.

The children smiled and applauded, "THAT WAS GREAT ONII, ONEE!" Chara blushed before she whispered, "just bow..." before they both bowed like they were in a play.

After an hour of playing with the kids and it getting dark, Chara finally realized it was time to go.

"I'm late! I may not have to go to class anymore, but if I'm not home by curfew, Dad will still kill me!" she cried before dashing off.

A part of Higure didn't want Chara to leave so soon...

(0) (0)

Chara sighed, Lyna soon appeared by her side, _You seemed to have fun._ she smiled gently.

Chara smiled, "It was..." she said to Lyna, "_I wonder... how does Higure even know those kids anyway?..._" She thought to herself.

Suddenly, she saw a group of drunk looking guys with hoods hiding their grinning faces started walking toward her. They looked like delinquents - gang members - from the high school down the road. They looked like trouble."Hey cutie! Want to have fun with us!?" the tallest one, who appeared to be their leader said, drawing closer.

Chara frowned, "Go away!"

But then the leader grabbed her arm, "Come on don't be like that! A pretty girl like yourself shouldn't be out when it gets dark... Some creeps could take you from no where..." he said with an almost evil grin.

Chara now growled, trying to pry her arm from the creep's strong grip, "LET ME GO!"

"No chance blondie... we want to have a good time, and you need to keep your mouth shut before you do something you'll regret..."

Chara grew scared, "S-SOMEONE HELP!?" she screamed

Suddenly the leader was kicked in the face hard enough to let Chara go. To her surprise, the one who helped her was...

"H-Higure!?" she blinked in shock, blushing hard. Higure stood strong, "You pervs go back to the rat hole you live in before you get even more hurt." he snarled, his eyes a challenge.

"AH! ITS HIGURE! RUN!" the gang yelled running as fast as they could.

Higure frowned, and turned toward Chara, "...Are you ok?..." he asked really concerned, but then he covered it, "I... I don't want the only person ever to beat me get hurt and not be able to face me..." he lightly blushed.

Chara blushed, "I'll be ok..." she said, "...Thank you..."

Higure sighed, "Let me walk you home...Before you wind up caught in an even more troublesome situation...silly girl...I-I can't even leave you alone for five minutes..."

(0)(0)(0)

About ten minutes away from her home, Chara, now that they were alone, had to ask, "How do you know those kids Higure?..."

Higure didn't say anything for awhile. Finally, he looked up, his expression faraway, before finally saying, "...There my only family..."

Chara was confused, "W-what do you mean?..."

Higure looked ahead, "My parents both died after I was born, and neither had any other relatives... so..."

"You lived in an orphanage?..." Chara asked surprised, she had automatically assumed he lived the high life for all his life...

Higure added, "Till I became of legal age to work after it went bankrupt..."

Chara gasped, "I'm sorry... I had no idea..."

"That's why I duel," he proclaimed, a firey determination entering his eyes. "Not for the fame, or the fun of it, or whatever your stupid motivation is! It's for money for them. So we can all stay together. That's why I have to reclaim my title of champion...That's why someday I will duel you again, Chara Yukami, and win!"

"I..." Chara wasn't sure what to say. "I...eagerly await our rematch, then!" she decided finally.

Higure immediately turned to face her, warning, "You must promise never to tell anyone that I have them, if anyone else found out, the government will take them far away from me...before I can face you again..."

Chara paused, and then smiled, "I promise..." holding up her pinkie finger.

Higure was hesitant... but a part of him couldn't resist such genuine kindness like this. So he took her pinkie in his with the lightest smile you'd ever see.

"Well... the kids would love for you to comeback sometime soon..." Higure said quietly.

Chara smiled, "Any time mister knight..." she said with a small giggle.

Higure frowned, "Just don't get stuck in situations like that again ok?" he said with an almost older brother attitude.

Chara smiled before walking into her home (Which they reached not that long ago...she hadn't even realized it, being so focused on Higure's surprising revelations) and said, "I'll do my best..."`and smiled when she closed the door gently behind her.


End file.
